Let Me In
by random103
Summary: Levi x Fem!Reader (AU). When new student Levi Ackerman arrives, he brings with him an air of mystery. (Y/N) is intrigued. She will find a way to get to Levi, whatever it takes!
1. Ch1: New Student

[Levi Ackerman x Reader] Set in modern times, Second Person. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of the characters.

* * *

"Morning, Mum!" You cheerfully said as you walked down the stairs, fully dressed and ready to go. For once, you had gotten up before your alarm and had enough time to eat breakfast at a normal pace.

"Morning Y/N! You're up early today." You had a close relationship with your mother, she always being there for you. Your father went on long business trips to far off places, so you didn't have much time to bond with him, but you still loved them both.

You got out a bowl, poured the cereal and milk and began eating. Thanks to you being early, you even had time to pour yourself a glass of orange juice, something you never got to do!

At 7:55 am you glanced at the clock. It took you ten minutes to walk to school (your high school was pretty close by), and class started at 8:30. You had plenty of time today! Your mood got better and better.

You left, waving goodbye to your mother as you did so. Even though today was Monday (worst day of the week), you smiled at everyone you met.

"Good morning Mrs. Takashi!" you said to the kind old woman next door. She smiled and waved.

"When you reached school, your friends Mikasa and Christa came over to talk to you. Mikasa excelled in most of what she did, and Christa was really kind and sweet. You, on the other hand, were a brilliant student, but couldn't run five metres without panting. It was funny, really, that three people with such different personalities were friends, but as they say, opposites attract!

"So, Y/N, did you hear about Levi Ackerman?" Mikasa asked you. You shook your head. Even though you weren't timid, you generally weren't a people person, preferring to sit alone or with a small group of close friends, so you usually didn't hear recent news until later.

"Well, he's this new student we're getting. Everyone's really excited. I don't know why, though." Christa said. You shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure we'll all like him. Anyways, do either of you know who borrowed 'Black Beauty' from the library? They only have one copy, and I really wanted to read it." You were more interested in books. They both shook their heads.

"You should try relaxing sometime, Y/N. Being such a bookworm has to get boring sometime." Mikasa teased. You indignantly said something about you being whatever you'd like to be, and you all ended up bursting out in laughter.

You were all still giggling when Christa's girlfriend, Ymir, came over. Most people thought Christa was straight, and she didn't want any attention drawn towards herself. Therefore everyone who knew about their relationship agreed to keep it a secret.

"Hey guys, have you seen that Sasha anywhere? She stole my lunch and I want it back." Ymir growled. Sasha was the official foodie of the school, and ate anything and everything she got her hands on. She was still a pretty nice person though, and you hung out with her sometimes.

"Nope, sorry." Christa replied. Ymir frowned.

"Oh well, she has Science with me after this, so she can't hide forever. Meanwhile, I'll se you at lunch, cutie." she winked at Christa, who blushed madly and made a 'shooing' motion. You and Mikasa chuckled quietly as the Math teacher, Ms. Green, came in.

She started role-call, and paused before reaching the end.

"We have a new student with us today. Levi Ackerman, would you please stand up?"

A boy you hadn't noticed before stood up in the corner. The class stared at him curiously.

The first thing you noticed was, he was short! You were a bit on the short side (5'3), but he was as short as you or shorter at the very least. The rest of the class were all 5'5 and above, and so they goggled at him. The second thing you noticed was, he was attractive. Really, really attractive. He had raven black hair, cool gray eyes and a bored expression. Despite his short stature, he seemed pretty fit.

You were the first to look away as he started talking.

"I'm Levi. I come from Maria City, and this is my first day here at Rose High School. Do anything to piss me off, such as comment on my height, and I _will_ make sure your life is a living hell. Annoy me, and I'll kick you. Touch me, and I'll rip your hair out. Now stop staring."

The class uncertainly tried to make sense of this guy. You could see most of the girls weren't put off by his attitude and were staring at him dreamily; You, Mikasa, Christa, and Ymir being the exceptions. Half of the boys looked irritated, the other half were taking it as a joke.

Mrs. Green cleared her throat awkwardly and began talking.

"Uh, so, today we're going to be working on..." The class scrambled for paper and pens as she began talking about Math. You had already learnt the coursework and so were brooding about Black Beauty.

"Y/N?...Y/N, are you listening? Could you please answer the problem on the board"

You gave a start and glanced at the board.

"C is equal to 7.9." You said, and the teacher looked amazed.

"Right!"

You nodded and began writing as if you were taking notes. In reality, you were doodling the scene outside. When the bell finally rang, you were laready packed up and halway out the door.

"Y/N! Wait!" Christa ran up to you. This was the only class you three did not share, you and Christa taking Spanish and Mikasa taking French.

As you entered the classroom, the teacher, Mr. Noellman called you and Levi over.

"Y/N, you know we have a new student, Levi Ackerman. Both of you have almost the same schedule for the week; you only have different classes once in the week. Would you mind showing Levi around? What do you think, Levi?" You nodded your assent, and Levi shrugged. Mr. Noellman beamed, and sent you back to your seats. Turns out, Levi was sitting next to you. You were in the middle, with Christa on your right and him on your left.

"Hey, Y/N! Did you do your homework?" Eren Jaeger, Mikasa's adoptive brother asked you. He and you were pretty good friends.

"I did. What about you?"

"I did it too!"

"Cool! It's good you're not copying from me."

You turned away and put your hand in your bag when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Oi, brat."

* * *

Hello! I've not written an Attack on Titan story before, so please tell me if this is okay. Thanks for reading. Please, review! =)

\- random103


	2. Ch2: Mad Scientist?

Hello, I hope you all are liking the story so far. Please, review. I'd love to hear how I could make this better! =) If this is horrible, bear with me, I' still learning. Chapter 3 should be out soon as well!

If this is short, it's because I had a lot going on this week. HOWEVER, at least I did update :) I promise the next one will be longer!

PS: I forgot to write last time; _italicized text_ means it's an internal thought of Y/N. **Bold text** means it's being shouted out loud (I don't want to make everything capital; that hurts the eyes). Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Oi, brat." You felt a hand on your shoulder.

"L-Levi?" You turned around slowly, looking at his bored face. Why'd he call you a brat?

"I don't have a binder."

"Uh, well, you can ask Mr. Noellman for one, he usually has spares. Would you like me to ask him for you?" You asked him. He nodded, and you walked up to the teacher.

"Mr. Noellman, Levi doesn't have a binder or anything. Do you have any extras he could use?"

"Of course!"

After everyone had settled down, he began his Spanish lesson. You had already memorized the content, as in the class before, so you stared at the window. Doodling, you looked around.

Suddenly, your E/C orbs settled on steel gray ones. Levi. He held your gaze steadily. You wanted to know more about him, about why he was so anti-social, why he had come unprepared, and most of all, why he had come three weeks after school started

He was a mystery, and you didn't like mysteries. You liked clear answers, facts. And you were going to find out the facts about Levi Ackerman.

* * *

You walked to the vending machine. You had forgotten to pack lunch, despite getting up early, so you were going to buy a packet of crisps. '

As you inserted your money into the slot, you saw Levi walk past you, towards the car park. What could he possible need there?

You hesitated, an internal conflict taking place in your brain. You were curious about him, but following him around would be taking it to the limit. You weren't someone to pry into other people's business without invitation; He was just extra-mysterious.

 _If he catches me, I'll say I was...going to meet a friend, but she didn't show up._ It was a weak excuse and you knew it, but he was getting farther and farther way from you.

You ran as fast as you could (which wan't very fast at all), barely managing to keep up with the short boy. As he turned around a corner, you slowed down, panting. When his head turned, you pushed yourself against a wall. No more sounds.

Feeling rather ridiculous, you tiptoed behind him, jumping every time he slowed down or made a sound.

 _I should probably just turn around now...but I've already come this far. I have an excuse ready, so there's really nothing to be worried about._

You inhaled sharply when he stopped, but released the air as he walked through a doorway leading outside.

He stopped by a neon orange car that had stickers plastered everywhere. When you said everywhere, you meant everywhere. They were on her windshield, on the side windows, on the doors. You even spied one stuck to one of the wheels! The stickers had just one word; Titan dogs. Titans were a breed of dog that came in varied shapes and sizes, but all had an extremely hot body temperature, ate ravenously, ate only meat, and were rather ugly-looking.

They were a hybrid breed, but not many people had them. In fact, the only person you knew who liked Titans was...your eyes widened.

 _It can't be her! She's a nutcase and completely crack and mental and just so different from Levi! They might not even be the same species, they're so different!_

You flinched involuntarily as the door of the bright car opened, and a loud scream echoed throughout the school.

" **Shorty! How're you liking Rose High? Made any new friends?! Did I tell you that today, in Experiment 77, Sonny ate three green beans, while Bean at five. I named him well, didn't I?! Plus, I found out that a dealer from Shiganshina will sell me three Titans for the price of one; something about me being a witch?Anyways, have you learned anything new? Oh, Erwin's here, better say hi to him too!..."** Similar ramblings were heard shouted so loudly, the entire neighbourhood could probably hear them. Levi didn't look too pleased; he was as annoyed as you had ever seen him.

You gulped, screaming internally. It seemed Levi was friends with the mad scientist, Zoe Hanji.

You were in for a rough time if you wanted to be friends with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you have any comments about anything, please review; even one or two words can inspire me and make my day :)

\- random103


	3. Ch3: Lies and Nosy Parkers

Am I good or am I good, huh? Updating two days in a row! :)

Anyways... Please tell me what you think, so any inconsistencies or mistakes can be fixed. Hope you enjoy this chapter; see if you can spot foreshadowing for chapters to come ;) Also, (F/S) in this story means favourite subject - just for your information.

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

* * *

 _Beep...Beep...Beep_

"Stop!" You moaned, your hand stopping the annoying sound. You _did not_ like alarm clocks.

 _If there's one thing I don't like about school, it's the timing. Why do I have to get up at 7:00am?!_

After getting ready, you walked to the kitchen, rubbing your E/C eyes.

"G'morning." You grumbled blearily. Your mum, sensing your less-than-cheerful mood, simply smiled and nodded. You sat down at the table and poured yourself a glass of orange juice. At least, you tried to. When you tipped the carton, nothing came out. Not wanting to get up and find a fresh one, you squeezed it harder, until all the orange juice left spilled out of the glass and onto the table.

You yelled out loud, startling you mother. Sighing, she threw the carton away while you irritably cleaned up the mess.

At 7:59 am, you waved goodbye to her and started walking to school. Mrs. Takashi wasn't outside that morning. You were in a bad mood, but you remembered your first class today was F/S, your favourite subject. Your spirits lifted slightly.

"Y/N, I need to talk to you and Christa about something." Mikasa's nervous face dampened your mood again.

"Uh, okay. What is it?" You asked, trying not to snap at her. The three of you had been friends for over five years now, since elementary school. You had no secrets. If she looked this nervous, it must be quite serious.

"I think I like Eren in a romantic way. Help!"

Of all the things you were steeling yourself for, this was the most unexpected.

* * *

You were exhausted, and it wasn't even third period yet! You had always thought of Eren and Mikasa as a brother-sister pair, with her mothering him around and he liking-but-not-liking the attention. Although, they would look pretty cute as a couple...?

You had consoled Mikasa, and given her the best advice you could. Which was to tell Eren how she felt and ask if he reciprocated her feelings. Otherwise it would get very awkward.

Anyways, you were still kind of anxious about Levi. He had come just as the bell rang, and looked a bit flustered when he slid into his seat. He seemed to be more aloof than yesterday, which you found strange. You had seen several people, both students and teachers, trying to talk to him. However, he stubbornly refused to respond in longer than two-word sentences, things such as 'Yes...No...I'm fine...' etc.

You smiled unknowingly and stared at the board, amused by the thought of some poor student trying to talk with him. Your teacher stopped writing suddenly, and motioned for the class to quiet down.

"Students, I forgot to say this. We're going on a field trip to the Karanese District, where there is a famous museum. This will be in two weeks, please don't forget. Let's continue!"

You noticed Levi stiffen when 'Karanese' was mentioned. Why was that?

Focusing your attention on the teacher, you began taking notes, determined not to be nosy. Levi's business was Levi's business, and no one else's.  
Right?

* * *

You pulled out your lunch and began chewing slowly. Your eyes were open, but you were lost in thought. Levi, Zoe Hanji, and the whole Eren-Mikasa drama had given you a lot to think about.

That was why you didn't notice someone repeatedly calling out your name until you felt a sharp pain on your left shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt." You glared at - who else but, - Levi, rubbing your arm. He gave sigh of annoyance.

"If you had just listened the first time, I wouldn't have had to do that."

"Putting that aside, what do you need?" You tried to be pleasant. After all, since he was such a loner, he might just walk away again.

"My notes are ruined, they fell into a puddle of water from when it rained. Is it okay if I you bring your notes to my place for me to copy?" What was up with him? He seemed...awkward. He couldn't be shy, since he wasn't like this with anyone else. You frowned as another thought occurred to you.

"But, Levi..." He grunted questioningly. "It didn't rain today. It hasn't rained for the past three weeks, for that matter."

He flushed, unconsciously scratching the back of his head.

"Did I say rainwater? I meant...that...something fell on them. Anyhow, none of your concern. Will you or will you not lend me your notes?"

You grinned. He was cute when he was embarrassed.

 _Wait, WHAT?!_

You exhaled and nodded, trying to dispel thoughts of cute Levi from your mind. He had regained his stoic composure by then, and turned around when you agreed.

Pulling out a piece of paper from his bag, he gave it to you and told you:

"This is my address. You can come by 6 o' clock, right?" You nodded once more, and he grunted again.

"Well, then. I'll see you at six, Levi!" You smiled at him. He walked away without replying, but didn't seem angry. More...flustered. Also, he had most definitely been lying about his notes getting ruined. You had seen white pieces of paper peeking out from the top his bag. But why had he lied about it?

You felt your brain getting curious, and were trying to stop yourself from following him.

 _I will not be a nosy parker. I will NOT be a nosy parker. Repeat, will not be a nosy parker. Nobody likes a nosy parker..._

"Nobody likes Parker? What does that mean?" An inquiring voice interrupted your train of though (again). You turned around, embarrassed that someone had heard you.

"Oh, it's you, Sasha. What's up?!" You asked her, trying to distract the brunette from the 'nosy parker' thing.

"Nothing much. Anyways, Y/N, got a dollar or two to spare for your old friend? I'm hungry!"

"It is lunchtime, Sasha. Why don't you eat your lunch?" You said dryly, relieved that she had forgotten her earlier question.

She blinked rapidly, then said in a small voice.

"I...ate it during French class."

Trying not to sigh, you forked over two dollars and she bounced away happily. Sasha might've given you a headache, but at least you no longer felt compelled to follow Levi to wherever he was going.

You walked to your classroom. Tuesday after lunch was the only period you and Levi didn't share; he had Art while you had Maths.

You walked in three minutes before class started, and pulled out your previous work. Anything to help distract from various thoughts that were flitting across your mind.

You were anticipating 6 o'clock tonight very much.

* * *

Ooh, do we have a bit of Levi x Reader in here? Anyways, Chapter 4 should be out (hopefully) by this Sunday. Please review so I can improve the quality of my story! :D

\- random103


	4. Ch4: Of Blushing and Heartbeat

Hello! I'm sorry this is a bit late, but Chapter 5 should be out by Sunday.

I've decided that this story will have, at the most, 6 chapters in total. Perhaps an epilogue, but only if enough people ask for it. Even a few seconds of your time can really motivate me, so please do give some feedback! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

* * *

You walked towards the house, you hands shaking with trepidation.

 _I'm not nervous. I'm just curious, right?_

You looked at the house. It was a two-floor affair, painted grey and black. The windows were closed, and the small garden in the front was filled with yellow roses. It wasn't too shabby, but not magnificent either. The paint was peeling off in some places, but you could spot no other discrepancies.

Taking a deep breath, you rung the bell. After a few seconds, the door opened and Levi's blank face met yours.

"H-Hi, Levi." You squeaked out. He nodded. After a small pause, he opened the door wider and motioned for you to come in. You entered, cautiously looking around. In front of you was a long, narrow corridor with doors at either end. It seemed to end in a large room, possible the living room. The walls were covered with mint green and black wallpaper. There were paintings of various landscapes lined up on the walls.

Overall, the effect was a sombre, yet relaxed one. He started walking, and you scrambled to follow, your wide E/C eyes taking in everything around you. He led you to the end of the hallway, opening a door to a living room.

The house was big, but not super-sized. Your own house was about the same size.

The living room had beige coloured sofas with a dark oak coffee table. You sat down cautiously. Levi did the same.

"Did you have any trouble finding this place?" The words came out unnaturally stiff. He seemed as uncomfortable as you.

"Uh, no, I didn't. Thanks for asking."

"Okay then...Do you have those notes?"

You scrambled in your bag. For some reason, you were flushed red.

"H-Here." You shyly offered them to Levi. When he took the papers, his fingers accidentally brushed yours. It was a short moment of contact, but it was enough to send electricity racing down your spine. Your heart began beating faster, and your skin turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Um, well, thank you. Would you like something to drink?" He also seemed affected by your touch, fidgeting with his hands.

"Just water is fine, thanks."

"Okay." He got up to get it. You sat there, your hands in your lap and glancing around. Without Levi, you felt lost, especially in such an unfamiliar setting.

 _What's wrong with me? I'm sweaty and nervous, and blushing uncontrollably. What is going on?!_

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed through the house. Not one of terror, but of glee. You looked around in confusion. What was happening?

* * *

I am aware that this chapter is very late...I apologize :(  
However, I'm still not receiving very many reviews. Please tell me what you think =)

\- random103


	5. Ch5: Mysteries

Hi! I'm sorry this is quite late (again), but I really can't guarantee any schedule to updating. I just write in snippets. Therefore, I'm not making any promises for Chapter 6. However, I usually do post at least one chapter per week. Anyways, I hope this is satisfactory. Please, do tell me what you think! =)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

* * *

Your head whipped around, trying to figure out where the noise came from. It didn't sound like Levi (was he even capable of making such a high pitched sound?). In fact, it sounded like a...girl. But who?

Your brows furrowed in confusion as you tried to analyse the situation. The scream had come once, and then stopped abruptly. You gasped as you recalled the scene from earlier.

 _Maybe it's Zoe Hanji, that Titan-obsessed witch?_

But how Levi knew Hanji escaped you. They were utterly different.

You sighed and sat back down, not willing to do anything without a guide. Even though the house wasn't a mansion or anything, it was still pretty large. Besides, on TV, when the girl wanders around the guys house, she always ends up in his bedroom or something, and they end up kissing and confessing their undying love.

 _Not that I believe what the television says, of course._

Still, you didn't want to take that chance. If you invaded Levi's privacy, you were sure he wouldn't forgive you. And you didn't want Levi upset at you, above all else.

After five minutes of waiting, no one came to look for you. Quelling your impatience, you began fiddlings with the straps of your small bag. Another five minutes had passed. You glanced up at the clock. It said the time was 6:15pm. It had been ten minutes since Levi had left. Had he forgotten about you or something?

No, he was probably just dealing with that girl's scream. You felt an odd, clenching feeling in your chest when you thought of Levi with another girl. There was definitely something wrong with you today.

After another ten minutes, it was nearly half past six. You jumped up and started pacing the room, at the edge of your patience now. You walked blindly, not noticing the decor or anything else. Where was Levi?

When it was six thirty, you sighed. Waiting was unbearable now, you simply had to go find Levi. Even though he was apathetic towards others, he didn't strike you as the sort of person who would bring a guest in their home and then forget about them. Besides, he had aroused your curiosity. You stood and walked out the door which Levi had gone, determined to find him.

Peering into windows and cautiously opening doors, you felt like a stalker. As soon as the thought occurred to you, you shook your head as if to dislodge it. Walking slowly, you peered into each room.

You reached a door that had been left slightly ajar. There was a thin stream of white light emanating from the gap. You bit you lip.

Your impulses were warring with each other. One one hand, your curiosity about Levi Ackerman was eager to walk through the door and find out what was going on behind it. However, your natural reserved self was telling you to mind your own business and just wait for Levi. You hesitated, torn, until you came to a decision.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger :(

Also, the next chapter should be out sometime soon (not making any promises though). I said previously that I thought the story would have about 6 chapters, but I think till now my writing's been slower paced, so I'll need a few more. If any of you have comments about the pace (making it more rushed or more leisurely) or any other things, please do review! =D

\- random103


	6. Author's Note (Please do not skip!)

Hi guys!

I know that it's disappointing - this not being an update. I hate it when people do that (put out a new chapter but it's only an A/N), but unfortunately, I have no other choice.

I'm having some personal issues right now, so this (and all my other stories) were put on hiatus. I think in two or three weeks you can start expecting chapters again. I'm sorry this is out so late (you have every right to feel upset, sorry :(). I just wanted to let you know this story has NOT been abandoned, just put on hold for now. (Keywords: for now).

Thanks for understanding! I appreciate it.

\- random103


	7. Ch6: New People

Hello, it's me again :)  
Sorry for the wait, I can't apologize enough. I hope this chapter is satisfactory (though it might not be as long as it should be...hehe =).  
I tried to keep Erwin and Hange in character for this, but I don't think it came out that well. Please tell me what you think =]

* * *

You backed away as you heard voices, muffled by the door. They were talking about something; it sounded important. Perhaps you shouldn't have come. But you thought of waiting in this strange house for more time, and your resolve strengthened. You drew yourself up, walked to the door, and knocked boldly. After a few seconds, the door opened completely. You stared at Erwin Smith's icy blue eyes and (very) bushy eyebrows. He stared back.

"Who is it, who is it? Stop staring and tell me!" an excited voice emanated from within the room. Hange, obviously.

"It's Y/N L/N. Should I invite her in?" He replied coolly.

"Of course, you dummy! I really wanna meet her; you think she'll be interested in Titans like me?"

"Shitty Glasses, you're not _interested_ in Titans, you are unhealthily obsessed with the fucking dogs. Now shut up and let Erwin invite her in." Your pulse quickened at the bored-sounding voice.

"Of course." Erwin turned to you and smiled, "Come in, Y/N. I'm sorry; perhaps we held Levi back a bit too long." He stood aside and motioned for you to come in. You followed him into the room, marvelling at how weird this was. You, plain old Y/N L/N, were sitting with Erwin fucking Smith and Titan-crazy Hange and Levi. Two weeks ago if someone had told you that you would willingly be sitting with a bunch of strange kids alone, you would've laughed at them.

Ah, the innocence of ignorance.

You raised your eyes, gaze raking across the room. It was evidently a bedroom, with a single bed in the corner, along with a close and table. Hange was sitting on a beanbag, and Levi was perched on a wooden chair near the bed.

It was so utilitarian, it had to be Levi's. There was nothing on the floor or walls, not evenband posters or a threadbare rug.

Erwin sat on the narrow bed while you just slid onto the floor. Collapsed, more like. Your social ineptitude, which had been away for some time, had returned with a vengeance. You felt extremely awkward as the trio stared at you - one with a smile, one with a half-scowl, and one with a level, if not friendly gaze.

"Um, I was just wondering where you were, L-Levi. I thought maybe you had forgotten or something." A squeak was all you could manage.

"Sorry. Four Eyes and Erwin dragged me in here to talk about something, I couldn't escape. Though," he added, raising his eyebrow, "I can't understand why you thought I'd forget you."

You blushed.

"Uh, it wouldn't be the first time." You mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind. S-So, I was wondering; if you have your notes, I should go. It's getting late."

He started, as if he'd forgotten about the notes. Perhaps he had.

"What? No! I wanna talk to you, get to know you better!" Hange whined. You hesitated.

"Uh, well, I can stay till seven fifteen. Any later than that and it'll be too dark out."

"Perfect! So, Y/N - can I call you that? Anyways, what are your hobbies? Your interests? Do you like dogs? Titan dogs? Or some other type?" She clapped her hands in joy. You groaned inwardly.

-Time Skip to 7:10pm- :D

"...and Titans also have very different reactions to a change in schedule, small or big. For example, in a recent study, they measured to amount of time that it took for-"

"Shitty Glasses, if I have to listen to you drone for another second, I swear, I'll murder you!" Indeed, Levi looked downright murderous. Perhaps because of his menacing tone, she stopped abruptly.

You and Erwin thanked Levi wordlessly. He nodded.

You got to your feet.

"Anyways, I should go now. It's getting late, like for real." This time Hange didn't protest, though her expression did fall.

As you gathered your things (Erwin had fetched them for you mid-rant), Hange gestured pointedly with her head towards you. She and Levi semed to be in an ongoing battle. Her eyes grew wide and shiny, and her expression turned agonized. Finally, Levi sighed and shook his head. His gray eyes betrayed annoyance and a hint of something else.

"It's pretty dark. I should walk you home."

You stared at him, speechless. Fifteen minutes alone with Levi? Then you shook your head mentally. You were assuming way too much.

"Uh, sure. T-Thanks." He nodded and escorted you out. Hange and Erwin waved. You waved back.

As you exited, your heart sped up, until it was so loud you expected Levi to hear it too.

You kept stealing glanced at him. This was an innocent walk, Levi was making sure you were safe. That was all.

...Right?

* * *

I'm trying to improve the length of my stories, but I feel they're still too short :(

I still don't have a schedule yet, but roughly one chapter every two weeks is the expectation. Please review and give me your feedback; it motivates me! :)

\- random103


	8. Ch7: Friends Don't Keep Secrets

So I'm back :D - hopefully for good this time. Like I said, one chapter every two weeks is abut the rate I'll update. I'm trying to make my puny little chapters longer, and I'd love hearing some feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! :)  
(There will be a little swearing in here, but not much.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

* * *

You walked nervously, glancing at Levi every few seconds. Your heart was racing, and you were trying to figure out how you felt towards him. You had only known him for a few days, and not very well. Yet, he evoked some...odd feelings within you. You had never felt this way before. However, he seemed unaffected by you, staring straight ahead.

Desperate to break the silence, you asked him a random question.

"So, how're you liking Rose High so far?" Even though it was a perfectly pertinent question, he scowled and paused for a bit before answering.

"Well enough, I guess. Most of the people are shitheads, but that's normal."

"Uh, am I a...shithead?"

"I dunno. Are you? A shithead, I mean."

Caught off-guard, you could only shake your head. He stared straight again without replying.

 _There went your chance of blowing him away with your awesome conversational skills._

You kept looking at him, taking in little details about his appearance. The way his midnight locks flew about his face in the gentle breeze, or the tinge of blue in his gray eyes, or how- Wait, you had to stop. You couldn't moon over him, as it was clear he had zero interest in you.

"Y/N?" A voice cut through your thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" _Dammit_ _!_ You hadn't meant to stutter.

"We're here."

"O-Oh." Face burning, you walked to your front door. Even though you had led him to your house, he had noticed it before you did. Now you probably looked like even more of an idiot in his eyes.

"T-Thank you for walking me home, Levi." You smiled shyly at him. He shrugged, seemingly uncomfortable.

"It was only right, especially since you lent me your notes."

"Still, thanks." He nodded.

"I'll return them to you tomorrow."

You didn't really care about the notes anymore. Besides, you had a feeling that wasn't the real reason he had called you over. Or were you simply dreaming?

"You can keep them as long as you like, that's fine."

"Okay, then. I'd better go." He turned around to leave.

"Wait a bit!"

He turned around slowly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Levi, are we friends?" His brow furrowed in confusion, and you realized how out of place it sounded. You rushed to clarify it.

"What I meant was, I wanted to know, because you seem like an okay guy, and I don't have a lot of friends, so..." You trailed off at the look he was giving you. One of his eyebrows was raised, as if to say 'seriously?'. Your heart sank. Of course he didn't want to be friends with a nerdy bookworm like you.

"It's nothing, forget it."

"Idiot. Of course we're friends." He looked directly into your E/C eyes, not smiling, but not scowling either. Your heart lifted from it's pit of misery. You two were friends!

Giving him a bright smile, you bade him goodnight one last time and bounded into your house.

"What else would we be?" He muttered, turning around.

* * *

 **-Time skip to the next day-**

You entered the first period of the day with a grin on your face. What Levi had said the night before was still adding a little spring to your step. He didn't think you were a naïve, bumbling bookworm; he considered you a friend, at the very least!

You grin faded when Mikasa approached you. Frowning. Frowning like hell. There was a dark aura around her, and people avoided her.

"Y/N, we have a problem."

Now, Mikasa was a determined, beautiful young woman who cared deeply for her friends. She was always there when you needed help, whether it was a broken leg or emotional conflicts.

However, there was one basic rule everyone in the school - no, everyone in the _town_ followed.

Do. Not. Fuck. With. Mikasa. Ackerman.

Because if you did, she would come back in the darkest part of the night and rip your fucking head off. No matter what. Therefore, since she was so obviously (over)protective of Eren, it made sense that is she was pissed off, it would be something about him, since he was the one person she wouldn't harm.

Sure enough, when you followed her murderous gaze past the terrified onlookers, your eyes landed on Eren and Annie Leonhardt.

They were both smiling, Eren widely and Annie a little more shyly. Eren was gesticulating wildly, talking about something. Annie was nodding periodically, her ice blue eyes on his turquoise ones. They both looked like they were having fun.

"What's the prob-oh." It hit you. Mikasa liked Eren. So seeing him so close to Annie would be hurting her.

"Why is she next to him?" Mikasa hissed, her eyes watching their every move. Her orbs were baring a hole into the blonde.

If looks could kill...

"It surprises me, actually. Annie's nice, but she isn't very social. I haven't seen her talk to many people." In fact, you thought she was hiding something. However, she didn't seem rude, merely anti-social. Which was fine.

"She just wants to get cozy with Eren. Look at her, simpering at him like that. I wish I could punch that smirk off her face." You could see anger emanating from her, and the figurative steam bellowing from her ears. Now people were visibly edging away from her, fear on their faces. However, Eren and Annie remained happily oblivious to her fuming.

"Mikasa, just ask them what they're talking about. It's probably about school or something. Anyways, the teacher is here, so you can't do anything."

"Hmm." She drifted over to her seat, keeping a close eye on them. You sighed and sat down, eyes on the teacher. Levi hadn't come in yet.

"Y/N? Y/N L/N?" The teacher's voice interrupted your train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." You ducked your head down with your face burning, feeling all eyes on you.

You kept glancing at the clock. You were lucky you had already completed the classwork for this class previously, otherwise you wouldn't have understood a word of it.

About halfway through the class, the teacher cleared his throat.

"Now, since we've finished this chapter of the book, let's turn to page 213, which is a new chapter on-"

He was stopped short by the door opening. Your heart leapt as you caught sight of a short frame and black hair.

"Mr. Ackerman, you better have a late pass." The teacher said sternly.

"I do." Levi held out a piece of paper, which was taken by the teacher and examined.

"Very well. Please go to your seat."

He slipped into his seat - which was right beside yours - without glancing at anyone else. After the bell rang, he hurried out the door even faster than usual. When you tried to catch his eye, he turned away. He was trying to hide something.

He was so different from the Levi of last night that you wondered if you had imagined the whole scene.

As you walked along, you pondered what could have happened.

"What's wrong, Y/N? Something seems to be bothering you." Historia asked, her gentle voice startling you.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just...slept very late last night."

"You need to sleep more! Try to go to bed early tonight, otherwise you'll get a headache, okay?" She looked concerned, and you felt a pang of guilt for lying to her. Pushing it down, you nodded and hurried to the next period.

You walked in, and Levi glanced at you once. Suddenly, you realized what had been bugging you all day. It was Levi's eye.

"L-Levi?! Where did you get that black eye from?"

"Forget it." There was an emotion in his voice you couldn't place.

"But it looks pretty nasty! You sure you don't want to get it looked at or somethi-"

"I said to forget it!" He snapped at you, making you shrink back.

"S-Sorry." You said, stung, and didn't try to approach him for the rest of the class.

He looked at you as if he wanted to apologize, but sighed and turned away.

When he wasn't looking, you gazed at him, curiosity, hurt and worry mingling in your E/C orbs. If he really was your friend, why wouldn't he tell you his secret. Friends didn't keep secrets, after all...

 _What are you hiding, Levi?_

* * *

I hope that was good! It was over one thousand words - I've tried to make this longer than usual. I also added in the little subplot with Eren and Mikasa, to keep things interesting. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It really motivates me :)

\- random103


	9. Ch8: I Won't Go Back

Hi guys! I kind of lost track of time, so I think this is a little late. However, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and will enjoy this one as well! Thank you to Guest for reviewing! It really motivated me.  
Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

* * *

At lunch, you sat in between Mikasa and Historia. Eating quietly, you observed everyone around you. You could see Eren coming over to your table from the corner of your eye. He looked nervous. You didn't blame him.

"Uh...Mikasa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Eren." Despite being annoyed at Annie, her voice was as calm as ever.

"Well, you've been avoiding me today, and I don't like it!" His voice grew stronger, his anger showing in his demeanor.

"You must be mistaken. I wasn't avoiding you." She avoided his shining turquoise eyes, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You don't need to baby me! If there's something wrong, just tell me." Uh-oh. He was getting irritated now.

"There is _nothing_ wrong, Eren. I'm not babying you. Please, just...go." She pleaded with him, her dark eyes now showing sadness.

"Well, if you're going to treat me like a little kid, fine!" He turned around and angrily went back to his own table.

There was a strained pause.

"M-Mikasa?" Historia's timid voice rang out in the silence. Mikasa looked at her inquiringly, still seeming shaken from her encounter with Eren. Historia hesitated slightly, before continuing.

"Maybe you should tell him why you're angry. Otherwise he'll think you're protecting him." Historia chose her words carefully.

"Well, I-"

At that point, four people came over to your table. There was Ymir, who had probably come to see Historia. Then there was Sasha, who almost certainly was begging for lunch money again. You turned your head to look at Jean Kirschstein and Marco Bodt, his not-so-secret crush. Everyone had thought he liked Mikasa when they started spending time together, but it turned out to be something completely different.

"Hi, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Sasha!" You faked a smile, trying to forget Levi.

"Hey, Y/N, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour."

"From m-me?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind, that is." Jean spoke nervously, which was unlike him. You were concerned.

"Okay then."

"Let's go somewhere more...private." He motioned with his hand for you to come into an empty corner of the cafeteria. You nodded and walked with him there.

Behind you, Levi scowled, his black eye making him look more intimidating than usual. He glared at Jean's back.

"What does he want with her?"

Hanji, who had come to visit him, gave a knowing smile.

"What is it, Shitty Glasses?"

"You know what it is." She grinned maniacally, growing more excited every passing second.

"Tch. If you wanna be weird, then fine. I'm just wondering why that horse-face is talking to her, _alone_. What if he confesses or something?"

Hanji's smirk grew.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Jean?" You asked him worriedly. He was looking extremely nervous.

"Y/N, I like someone." He muttered. Inwardly, sighed. First Mikasa, now Jean. Looked like you were the school's unofficial romance therapist.

"Who do you like? Mikasa? Sasha?" You knew who he liked, of course, but it would be fun feigning ignorance for a while.

"You see, that's the thing...I like a guy." He was definitely pale.

"A guy? So, uh, you're gay?" You knew for sure now.

"Y-Yeah. Do you think that's weird? If it is, do you think Marco will like me back, because I really really like him, and- oh, shit." He stopped when he realized he had told you who his crush was.

You wanted to tease him, but he looked anxious, so you decided not to be mean.

"Jean, don't worry. Everyone already knows." You smiled gently, trying to reassure him.

"You mean Marco knows too? Oh my god,"He waved his hands about. His expression went from the usual smug smirk to a panicked grimace.

"N-No, for some reason he remains oblivious. If I were you, I'd tell him before things get awkward."

"But what if he rejects me?"

"Listen, don't you think it'll be better if he knows now? Otherwise, you'll just spend the whole time wondering if he likes you or not. Better to get it over with." You spoke encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, then. After school, he has a shift with me at the Garrison Café. Should I tell him then?"

"Whenever you think is right, Jean. But yeah, at the Garrison Café sounds good. I'll be there too. Okay?"

"Okay."

"It's a date, then!" You giggled as he blushed furiously.

"Thanks, Y/N. I owe you big time." He smiled gratefully and walked back to his table, looking much more at ease than before. You smiled and shook your head, looking at him. How was it you were able to fix Jean's problems, but were unable to fix your own relationship with Levi?

You walked back to your table, failing to notice a pissed off Levi standing where you and Jean had been.

Ah, the bliss of ignorance.

* * *

 _"But yeah, at the Garrison Café sounds good. I'll be there too. Okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"It's a date, then!"_

 _"Thanks, Y/N. I owe you big time."_

Levi was fuming silently as he went to sit with Hanji. He had just overheard Y/N and that _horse-faced_ idiot Kirschstein agree on a date. What the fuck? He had been interested in her since coming, hoping she could help him forget his horrible past. Perhaps there was still a chance for him, after all.

"Should've never gotten my fucking hopes up." He muttered softly. Hanji did not appear to notice his worse-than-usual mood.

He stood up abruptly, saying that he needed some fresh air. Luckily, there were no teachers outside.

He leant against a random car, relishing the soft breeze and trying to sort out his feelings.

"Hey, Levi." The gruff voice was soft, but his head snapped up immediately. On the other side of the lot was a tall blonde man with brown eyes. He was wearing a white, long-sleeve button down and black pants. His shoes were casual running shoes.

"Timothy." He kept his voice even, reminding himself that if he got into a fight on school grounds, he would be in serious trouble.

"How have you been doing?"

"What the fuck do you want with me?" He stated bluntly, not in the mood for word games.

"As straightforward as ever, Levi. Well, to answer your question, you know what I want." Timothy's voice had gotten soft. He walked forward till he was just a few feet away from Levi. He was unarmed, standing relaxedly with his hands in his pockets. If he had wanted, Levi could have punched him and taken him out.

Levi remained frozen.

"And you know what my answer will be. I'm not ever going back again."

"But the Survey Corps could use you. The Military Police are giving us some trouble." Smirking, he pushed back his left sleeve and bared his forearm, revealing a tattoo that might've appeared harmless to an observer. However, it was a deadly mark; one no one liked to be affiliated with.

Levi's insides clenched. _The Wings of Freedom._

"Weren't they supposed to be infallible or something? Or was that a lie too?"

"Infallible? We never claimed that. All we said was that we were strong. Besides, three of our strongest members left us, along with lovely Petra. I'm sure you remember her? Died in Karanese, was in your squad? That has made us...vulnerable." The blonde was smirking now. He had just used his ace-in-the-hole.

Levi turned around so the man couldn't see his expression.

"Stay the fuck away from me, or else." He walked towards the door he had exited from, gritting his teeth. It had taken all his willpower not to just rearrange the man's face.

I promised myself that I'd never go back to the way I was. I will uphold that promise, no matter what. I am not a criminal.

He walked back into the cafeteria. His gaze landed on you. You were smiling softly, sitting with Historia, Mikasa and Ymir.

His hands formed into fists, and he avoided you for the rest of the day. If he saw those concerned E/C eyes of yours again, he'd probably run away.

"Tch, whatever. It's not as if I actually _like_ her that way."

* * *

I hope you liked this! Timothy seems evil, no? He's just a random villain I thought up to go with the story.  
Levi's past comes more into view here. Don't you feel sorry for him? He's in denial.

The next chapter should have you (the reader) get closer to Levi. I hope this is of a satisfactory length, though. I tried to make it long! As usual, the next update should be out in two to three weeks.

\- random103


	10. Ch9: Confessions and Misunderstandings

...Is it too late to apologize?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

* * *

 **Afterschool, at the Garrison Café**

You walked in jauntily, looking much more confident than you felt. After lunch, you had seen Levi walking around with a foul expression on his face - even for him. He seemed more aggressive than ever. You felt saddened. Was it something you had said? Or was it something else entirely? You didn't know. All you could do was support Jean, so that he could finally confess to Marco.

Glancing around, you spotted Jean at the counter, serving coffee to some customer. Walking over, you waved to him as he took orders. A grin breaking out on his face, he motioned for you to wait.

Calling out to someone inside the kitchen, he walked over towards you.

"Y/N! You made it."

"Sure did. I told you I'd be there. How has it been going?" You inquired. His grin faded, replaced by an uncharacteristic look of nervousness.

"Well, okay, I guess. You want a drink inside the kitchen? That way we can chat a little more in...private." He said, looking around cautiously. You understood; he was afraid someone would overhear him.

"Sure." You walked inside next to him.

There were Sasha and Connie inside the room, making delicious food. They both smiled at you.

"Sasha, has Marco gotten here yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. Have you seen my sandwich? I kept it right next to those plates, but it's missing."

Jean sighed, and pointed wordlessly to Connie. The two began arguing over the sandwich, while you and him walked over to a corner.

"I really, really like him, Y/N. What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Jean, you'll never know if you'll never try, right? Besides, you always seem so sure of yourself otherwise, what's happened now?" You tried to encourage him. Even if he did act like a jackass sometimes, he was still your friend and you wanted to help him.

"I guess. I know all the girls have the hots for me, I just don't know about Marco." He began smirking to himself as he thought about this.

A sweat drop slid down the back of your head.

"Er, Jean? I don't think the girls like y-"

You were cut off by the one and only Marco himself, who had cheerfully announced his arrival.

"Marco, hey! How have you been doing?" You tried to talk to Marco so as to give Jean time to figure out a battle plan.

"Oh, hi Y/N. Long time no see! I'm fine, what about you? I heard that-" He was interrupted by Jean, who barrelled straight out the door, pulling Marco along with him.  
He stopped in front of the supply closet, his face crimson red. Ignoring Marco's questions, he pushed him into the closet and jumped inside.

"This was the only way I could get you alone, without an audience." He mumbled, before slamming the door shut.

You stared in shock for a few seconds, not quite comprehending what happened.

"What's up with Jean?" Connie asked curiously, munching on a piece of bread.

"He's going to confess to Marco- Oops!" You covered your mouth with your hands, ashamed that you'd given away Jean's secret.

"No biggie, Y/N. He had to do it someday. Guess today was the day." Sasha said curiously. You stared at her, mystified. She rolled her eyes, grabbing a potato and plopping it in her mouth.

"I know, you're thinking that for someone who eats so much, I know a lot. But when you stand in between broken vending machines and tables where people ignore you, ya' hear a lot!" She said with her mouth full.

"I, you, they, j-just...you know what? I'm not even going to pretend I understood that." You said, and walked out the room, face flushed, chuckling to yourself. What a bunch of oddballs they were.

* * *

Levi hunched over in his dark jacket, hood up over his head. He had no fucking idea why he was here, just that he was.

It certainly wasn't because of one H/C-haired, E/C-eyed girl whom he knew was going to be here today. Nope, definitely not because of her.

He sipped at his tea, relishing the unique taste. This was one of the better cafés, he'd have to remember it. He looked around, not seeing anyone he knew. The store was about half filled. Low chatter resonated through the space.

He had begun drinking again, when he heard the door open and a rush of hot air penetrated the cool, air-conditioned environment. Glancing surreptitiously at the newcomer, he recognized her. It was Y/N.

He watched, scowling, as she waved towards horse-face, smiling. They were close enough that if he listened closely, he could hear their conversation.

 _"Y/N! You made it."_ The horse-faced moron walked over to her.

 _"Sure did. I told you I'd be there. How has it been going?"_ She asked, standing a bit too close for comfort.

 _"Well, okay, I guess. You want a drink inside the kitchen? That way we can chat a little more in...private."_ What?! No! Why? What was that idiot planning?

 _"Sure."_ Levi groaned internally; why did she have to agree? Now he couldn't even hear them.

He waited tensely as more people exited and entered. His mind was still preoccupied from his earlier meeting with Timothy, and now he had this to worry about. He finished his drink and ordered another one, just because.

Mulling over the events that had occurred recently, in his life, his scowl deepened. He had hoped to leave that life behind, to start anew. Guess there was no chance for that now.

Lost in thought, he looked up absently, his gray eyes turning towards the kitchen door. You emerged, red-faced, chuckling to yourself. What had gone on in there?!

He tried to figure out what was going on between you and Jean.

 _Besides, why the hell do I even care?!_

With all the stuff in his head, he didn't notice your gaze turn towards his table. E/C eyes widening in surprise, you walked over and tapped his shoulder gently.

"Levi?"

* * *

I'm really sorry this is late! I have been really busy lately, so this was the best I could do. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon.

\- random103


	11. Ch10: Sinister People

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story will probably be reaching a climax soon, and I'll try to update regularly! This chapter is second person perspective, but it sort of yo-yos between your and Levi's point of view. I hope it isn't too confusing.

Please, review. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.

* * *

"Levi?" Surprised E/C eyes stared at him, confused.

Of course, he ignored her. She tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Levi, it's me, Y/N." Your voice was gentle but insistent. He turned to look at you, his face betraying confusion as well as irritation.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you too." You said, feeling a bit stung. His gaze didn't waver. With his penetrating gray eyes boring a hole through you, you sighed and answered him softly.

"A friend of mine works here, Jean. I was seeing him. And you?" You asked. A shadow seemed to come over his face, but his voice was as stoic as ever.

"Having a cup of tea is all. Now leave me alone." He gestured unnecessarily to his teacup.

"I see. Well, have a good day. I'll see you tomorrow!" You turned around, not wanting him to see your face.

Walking out, you didn't see Levi sigh and run a hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to say that; it was his natural sense of space kicking in.

"Pathetic, just pathetic." He whispered to himself.

* * *

You were feeling sad, and there was only one thing that could cheer you up. You walked to your favourite place in the world, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips. Despite your less-than-merry mood, visiting the library never failed to bring a grin to your face. You pushed through the large wooden doors, feeling the quietness surround you. After being in that noisy café, it was so very peaceful in here.

A full-blown grin made it's way to your face as memories came back to you, unbidden. You stood near the entrance, gazing at all the books. Walking aimlessly through the shelves, you pulled out one that looked interesting. As you were browsing, you noticed a blonde head walking towards you. Lifting your head up, you smiled.

"Hey, Armin! Long time no see." You waved to your friend as he came towards you.

"Oh, hey, Y/N! How're you doing?" He asked, startled. Both of you had become sort of library buddies, talking about your common interests, namely, books.

"Good. What about you? Did you recover from the flu you had a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, yeah. How's it at Rose?"

"Oh, same as ever. How is that fancy new school of yours? What was it called again?" You teased him, smiling. Armin had won a scholarship to a prestigious private school, which was apparently extremely difficult (and expensive) to enroll in. He blushed.

"You mean Sina Academy? It's okay, I guess. The classes are interesting, but the kids are all snobs who look down on people if they don't have enough zeroes in their bank accounts."

"Yeah, but don't be discouraged by them. You're a genius; never think otherwise." You smiled as his face turned red.

"Now then, Eren and Mikasa wanted to talk to you, but they said you changed your number. How come?"

"Oh, my old phone broke. I guess I forgot to tell them. Sorry!" He looked stricken. You giggled.

"S'okay. Now then, what are you reading? It looks interesting." You motioned to the leather-bound tome he had in his hands. The title identified it as 'Cults: A History'.

"Oh, this? It's a compilation of records about secret societies. I have to do an essay on secret societies, so I was doing some research. Wanna see?"

"Sure." You staggered as he handed the book to you. It was heavier than it looked. You opened the pages to a random page, totally absorbed.

"Hmm...look, it talks about a Wall Cult. They think that a long time ago, walls named after Rose, Maria, and Sina were built, and the walls were divine. Really? They worship walls?" You asked.

"Well, if you look at this paragraph, it says that they thought the walls protected them from some unknown foe. They were like demons or something."

"Fascinating...Are you done with it? I'd like to read it."

"Oh, sure!"

You two continued similar banter as you walked towards the counter. Your trip to the library had worked. You were in much better spirits than before.

Behind you two, a shadow darted across the path.

* * *

 _"I can see them. Want me to take them out?_

 _"No, it's okay. Keep them in sight, though. Especially the girl."_

 _"Will do." He hung up._

"Y/N...L/N. Intriguing."

* * *

So...Armin finally makes an appearance in the story! We have some suspicious characters who could put Y/N-chan in danger. And Levi is confused. Hope you liked it; please review so I can get some feedback! =)

As usual, the next chapter should be out in two to three weeks.

\- random103


	12. Ch11: Unpleasant Memories

Hi there! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; it really helps to know that people are reading (and, hopefully, enjoying) my stories. Without further ado, here is Chapter 11! It's all about Levi this time. But fear not, Reader-chan will feature in the next chapter!

Hope you like it. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters (though I wish I did).

* * *

Levi gazed out of his window, a scowl on his face. The sky was overcast and it was raining heavily. Unfortunately, however, stupid Zoe Hange had managed to get through the storm, along with Erwin. They were sitting on his bed, staring at his back.

He had already cleaned the entire house three times over, until even the darkest corner was squeaky clean. He had gotten through eight cups of tea before Erwin had told him to stop (apparently so much tea wasn't good for him), and even Hange wasn't prattling away today.

His gaze fell upon a picture that had been unearthed in his mad cleaning frenzy. It was of him, a blonde boy with gray eyes, and a laughing redheaded girl, standing shoulder to shoulder. Levi was giving a half-smile (which meant he was extremely happy), and they were all wearing civilian clothes. They all looked like they were young, carefree, and having the time of their lives.

His heart wrenched in his chest. He walked over to where the picture was lying on the floor, and, picking it up, crumpled it into a ball. He threw it into the trash, feeling like killing something.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Erwin's calm voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Hm?" He asked, his back towards the two of them.

"You've been acting moodier than usual since Wednesday. Did something happen?"

He didn't reply, which told them that something had indeed happened.

"Who was it?"

"Timothy." He replied shortly.

Hange's mouth went open, and she gasped.

"Timothy...I thought...Wasn't he part of the mission that your squa-"

"I thought so too." He said sharply, before she got into dangerous territory. "Turns out he stayed behind, pretending to have hurt himself. He was the phantom killer." Hange shivered. Erwin's gaze turned speculative. They both thought for a long while.

"What did he want, Levi?"

Nobody answered.

"Levi? Levi?!" Hange asked, looking around for him. He was gone. "Like Batman." Her expression was incredulous.

"Dammit." Erwin cursed to himself. He looked outside. The storm had cleared (somewhat), and it was barely drizzling. He stood up.

"Let's go."

Hange nodded, not allowing her face to express surprise.

As they shut the door behind them, Hange hesitated.

"Uh, Erwin..."

"What is it, Hange?" He looked at her.

"Can I please just check up on Sonny and Bean? Really quickly?" She pleaded with her hands clasped together. Erwin sighed.

"Really, Hange? Not now."

"But I haven't seen them since this morning! What if something happened to them?"

"They're ferocious, carnivorous animals with large, sharp teeth and an overly aggressive attitude. I think they'll be fine." He deadpanned. "Let's just focus on finding out what happened with Levi, alright?"

"Okay..." Hange murmured, with her eyes downcast. They both tried to figure out where Levi could have gone, but her mind was clearly still on Sonny and Bean.

* * *

He trudged along, trying to ignore the disturbing thoughts and memories floating around in his head. He was in his favourite refuge; a large, green park that was almost always deserted, as it was on the very edge of town. He had forgotten to take an umbrella, but it was not raining very heavily. Levi sat down on a bench. He ran his hands through his hair, allowing himself a rare external display of emotion.

He gazed morosely at the ground, wondering where everything had gone wrong. Was it when he had decided to move to Rose? Or was it before that, when he had lost his two closest friends? His fist clenched as he recalled that day.

 _"Farlan? Isabel?" He asked, gazing in disbelief._

 _He looked on the ground, that was now covered in blood and bodies. He seemed to be the only living human in the area. But where were his closest friends? Farlan and Isable were supposed to meet him here, they said they'd be there. If this was a joke, he was going to be so upset..._

 _A severed head rolled in front of him. He looked at it in horror._

 _Those eyes...those pigtails...It couldn't be._

 _"Isabel?" He whispered, staring at the decapicitated head of the girl who was practically his sister. She was so cheerful, headstrong, she couldn't be...gone._

 _Then he looked further ahead of him, to avoid the grisly sight. But, fate wasn't done messing with him. He saw his other friend, the person he'd come to regard as family, lying, unmoving on the ground. There was no mistaking that shade of blonde._

 _"Farlan? Wake up!" He began shaking the body, only to realize that he was dead...too. This wasn't happening._

 _"No. No, no NO!"_

He opened his eyes with a gasp, surprised to find he was breathing heavily. He looked at his hands, startled to see he had been making such a tight fist, his nails had left marks on his skin.

Standing up, he decided that, for once, being alone wasn't helping chase away his demons. He was going back to his house.

Walking briskly, he was stopped by a flash of blonde hair.

"Who is it?" He snapped, ready to punch the shit outof anyone who interrupted him.

"Hello, Levi." Out of nowhere, the man appeared in front of him, his voice silky. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here, Timothy?" His voice was filled with hatred.

"Can't I take a stroll?" He gestured to the park around him, a smirk on his face.

"We're not on school grounds anymore. I can beat you up however much I want to - and believe me, I _really_ want to." Levi practically spat at the man.

"Did you think over my offer?"

"Did you bang your head on a rock? I told you, my answer is no, bastard."

Timothy smirked. "I'm afraid I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You can't make me rejoin." He snarled, barely restraining his hands from strangling the man. Timothy was standing far too close for comfort, and forcing Levi to look up to him.

Levi hated being short.

"What would you do? Duke it out with the entire gang? I don't think so." Timothy's voice was confident, like he knew he was going to win. His brown eyes showed...amusement. Was he actually having fun, torturing Levi like this?

"Weren't you the one who called me 'Humanity's Strongest'?"

"That was then. This is now. Since Smith and Hange left, we've become bigger. Stronger. More ruthless."

"I. Don't. Care. Move the fuck out of my way, or prepare to die." Levi's voice was like boiling lava. Anyone in their right mind would've gone far, far away from him, but Timothy stayed where he was.

"Do you think this is what Farlan and Isabel would have wanted for you? Or even your squad? They-"

Levi reacted instantly to him. His hands were wrapped around Timothy's neck, choking him. His eyes were covered in shadow, and when he spoke, he sounded deadly, like he would snap at the slightest tug.

"Don't you dare talk about them. Ever. I will kill you if I have to, but don't you fucking dare say their names, you vile, despicable asshole."

Timothy's eyes widened in genuine fear, and he clawed at his neck, trying to breathe. Levi stayed like that for a few more seconds, until the other man was gasping for air.

"Stay away from me." Levi turned around and walked away.

"But, Levi, you're a very skilled fighter! The Survey Corps would benefit from having someone like you again!" Timothy gasped, as he touched his bruised neck.

Levi looked over his shoulder, looking so scary that Timothy immediately shut up.

"Who knows what Farlan and Isabel, or my squad would have wanted? They're dead, remember? _You_ killed them, after all."

With that, Levi walked away.

* * *

Uh, so, I'm sorry if this was out of character. Levi is a stoic character, but I can imagine him reacting like this if someone mentions Isabel and Farlan, or something. Sorry if this wasn't as good, but I'll try to make it better!  
Please, read and review; it really encourages me :)

\- random103


	13. Ch12: Black

Hi! I hope you liked the previous chapters. This one has both Levi and Reader-chan in it. Please, tell me how you felt about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters.

* * *

You walked into your first-period classroom feeling, above anything else, tired. When you had tried to sleep that night, you had strange dreams featuring many different people. They were mostly a mixture of events and people from your life at the moment.

You sat down in between a tall, shy boy named Bertholdt Hoover, and a serious blonde boy named Reiner Braun. Both were good friends but kept to themselves. You smiled at them both tiredly before slithering down into your seat, slumping onto your desk.

"Y/N?" Mikasa's voice came floating down to you. You glanced up. She seemed as composed as ever. As always, she was wearing the scarf Eren had given her, and she looked anxious.

"Hey, Mika. How's it going?" You asked. She shrugged, and motioned for you to come with her. You glanced at the clock. Still fifteen minutes to go until class started. You wearily got up from your seat and walked over with her.

"Eren?" You asked before she could open her mouth. She nodded, looking surprised.

"You two are still fighting? Oh, no." Historia said, looking concerned. She waved to you, and you waved back.

"He's still angry about that thing from lunch that day."

"Did you try talking to him?" You asked. She hesitantly shook her head.

"Mikasa, listen." You said, sounding serious. "All he wants is to understand you. If you don't say everything you're feeling, then how will he know what to do? Tell him everything."

"But...but what if he rejects me?"

"Then, at least, you'll be sure, won't you?"

"I guess..." She said uncertainly.

Historia smiled. "Don't worry so much, Mikasa. You're beautiful, caring, smart and skilled. If he rejects you, then he's not worth it, okay?" Her voice was angelic as ever, but you and Mikasa both heard a bit of steel in her voice.

"Oh, okay. I-I understand." She said, taken aback. Historia nodded, and you three returned to your seats. You sat down, feeling even more tired than before.

You glanced up just in time to see Levi enter the classroom, looking as aloof as usual. You smiled and waved at him. He grunted, and sat down. Was it just you, or was there discomfort in his eyes? Did he not want to be your friend anymore? Had you done something to upset him? Were you being annoying?

 _Y/N, stop overthinking things_. You scolded yourself. If he liked you, he liked you. If he didn't, he didn't.

Today, determined to be unaffected by Levi, you dutifully took notes. You didn't peek at him even once, not even when you literally _felt_ his gaze on you.

As soon as the class ended, you hurried out, only to be stopped by (who else?) Levi himself.

He caught your wrist, and you stopped abruptly.

"H-Hey, Levi." You sounded timid, even to your own ears. He flinched.

"Listen, Y/N. I...I'm sorry." He looked extremely uncomfortable. Your E/C eyes stared deeply into his gray ones. He seemed sincere.

"What for?"

"Listen, I've been acting kind of like a jackass. I don't normally apologize, but I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything." He let go of your hand, and, without waiting for you to reply, walked quickly out of the room. You looked on at him, surprised. Didn't this seem a little...odd? He almost seemed like he wanted to...distance himself from you, and at the same time come closer. What was going on?

* * *

As the day passed, you wondered about Levi's strange behavior. When he saw you, he hesitated, stood still, then turned the other direction and began walking. It was very strange, and you were quite worried. Had you done something wrong?

You were very anxious but didn't dare tell Mikasa or even Historia about how you were currently feeling. There would be merciless teasing and sooner or later, Levi would get to know about it. He'd probably be scared off or something; even if he wasn't, things would certainly become very awkward between the two of you, not to mention your fear of rejection.

No, your emotions could stay with you, thank you very much.

At lunch, you studied him as closely as you could without being noticed (you were starting to feel like a stalker now). He seemed troubled. Hange, who had become a regular visitor, was talking animatedly to him, but he seemed even surlier than usual.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Mikasa's voice snapped you out of your contemplation. You glanced at her , startled by her pensive expression. Was she still hung over about Eren?

"How did it go with Eren?" You asked quietly. Historia paused mid-bite, listening closely.

"Well, He said that after his - our - parents died, he had also been confused. He said that the reason he didn't like it when I save him is because he feels he should be the one protecting me." As she was talking, her hand rose unconsciously to the scarf Eren had given her.

You knew the story of how first Mikasa's, then Eren's parent had died. It had affected them both deeply.

Looking over at Eren's table, you noticed that the fiery brunette was much quieter than normal. Guilt filled you; even though all this drama had been going on in front of your eyes, and you had been too far off in Levi-Land to even pay attention. You silently resolved to pay more attention to your precious friends from now on.

"He also said.." Mikasa hesitated, flushing slightly.

"He said..." You and Historia prompted.

"He said that since the day after tomorrow is Saturday, he'd like me to go to brunch with him so he can explain it more thoroughly." She finished.

"Cool!" Sasha's voice interrupted the three of you. You all jumped, startled.

"Why are you here?!" Mikasa whisper-shouted angrily. Sasha shrugged, stuffing a potato crisp in her mouth.

"Your food looked tasty. Anyways, you have a date with Eren on Saturday?" She asked. The three of you (even you, against your better judgement) squealed and bombarded Mikasa with comments and questions, ranging from: "What'll you wear?" (Historia), "Get all your homework done Friday." (You), and "Be sure to sue protection, otherwise there'll be little Erens running around!" (Sasha). At the last comment, Mikasa's face turned completely red, and she pushed Sasha away.

"Wait. What about Annie?" You asked, after everyone had calmed down. Mikasa looked embarrassed.

"Well, turns out all she was doing was giving him martial arts training. She actually already has a boyfriend." Ouch. That must have been awkward.

"Speaking of love." Mikasa said abruptly, eager to get attention away from herself "Ymir's been giving you looks all day. Go over to her, Historia!"

"Yeah, yeah!" You said, laughing, and you both pushed her over. You smiled merrily, ignoring the annoying little voice in the back of your head, saying _"What about Levi?"_

* * *

As the day finished, you walked out of school.

Keeping your head down, you ran through a mental checklist of all the things you needed to do today.

1\. Math homework

2\. Return books to library

3\. -

Before you could finish, a black car drove up to you. The door opened, and a tall blonde man with icy brown eyes stepped out. You didn't know why, but you felt a flash of fear, and your legs tensed, ready to run.

"Hello, Ms. L/N. You'll have to come with me." He raised his hands, and instinctively, you cowered in panic.

Before you could say anything, you collapsed.

The world went black.

* * *

Hey! I hope this wasn't too bad. I decided the story needed some action, so here it is. I hope the cliffhanger isn't too bad - I'm hopeless at writing suspense. As usual, the next chapter will probably be out in two to three weeks.

Enjoy, and please try to review! :)

\- random103


End file.
